freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Sony Computer Entertainment
Sony Computer Entertainmenthttps://www.playstation.com/en-us/corporate/about/About Sony Computer Entertainment Division Retrieved 18th of January 2016, a division of Sony founded in 1993. Responsible for the creation of the console system PlayStationhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation PlayStation Main Article Wikipedia released in December 2nd, 1994. PlayStation Error Screens The PlayStation is a 32-bitPlayStation machine specifications console that was released in 1994 under the newly formed division of the company Sony. The division was titled SCE (Sony Computer Entertainment Europe/America/Japan/International) and was officially discontinued in 2004. This article has been created to note down two distinct error screens. "Fearful Harmony" & "Personified Fear" are error screens. Personified Fear is an error screen described as a distorted whistle effect, with 3 accompanying single notes played in off-key and lack synchronization as the screen fades either to black or gray. In some variations of the error, Personified Fear can play if the console experiences lagging, unintended cahgnes to RD2000 opcodes or runtime errors caused by damaged software or hardware. The second logo happens either with a gray-white or black screen, with a difference in the usual sound effects - the PlayStation Family Logo transition is much harsher, the samples are missing and the synth notes are played in dissonant and off-key form. This error could occur inconsistently if you inserted a damaged or pirated (poorly formatted) disc into the console, but is mostly caused by the faulty execution of code. Scare Factor Personified Fear is the title received by PlayStation users as a highly unsettling error screen. In terms of scare factor, due to the unexpected nature of the console failing to read the data off the formatted disc, older audiences may find it unsettling and due to the cacophonous nature of the kill screen, Personified Fear may be frightening to younger audiences. Personified Fear can be achieved by the use of either emulator or console. In terms of using an emulator, Vinesauce ROM Corruptor can be used to achieve different mutations of the error screen. On console, using discs with similar formatting to PlayStation (or simply having a corrupted header) can achieve this. Fearful Harmony is received by the community as being an unexpected encounter with the console being unable to resolve the software events (opcodes) causing the system to stall and freeze, described as an "elongated" version of the PlayStation jingle, it takes an approximated 1 minute and 43 seconds to finish. Video Footage/Sources ''PlayStation 2'' PlayStation 2 is the second console manufactured by Sony in 2001 and discontinued in 2013. Upon DVD/CD check, the Red Screen of Death (colloquially known as RSOD) occurs. This can appear if you got a damaged or wrongly formatted disc (like inserting a blank disc or any incompatible discs). The red cloud appears with 2 glass cubes and the white text saying "Please insert a PlayStation or PlayStation 2 format disc." Inserting any officially recognized Sony formatted discs will return the game to the Memory Card Browser. Tutorial To be added. Red Scren of Death Sources __INDEX__ Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Grey Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Scariest Logos in the World! Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Low to medium Category:Scare Rank: 3 Category:2013 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1993 Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Logos that scare John Cena Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2013 Category:P Category:S Category:2 Category:1 Category:Top Pages Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Super scary logos Category:Video Game Ranked Logos Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Top 11 scariest logos on earth Category:My scary logo collection Category:Hjk scary Category:OVER 9000 SCARY! Category:Stupid logos